


Запретная любовь

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Animal Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gladiators, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Religion, Violence, romantic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Знаменитый гладиатор Кайло Рен не в силах выбросить из головы мысли о жрице. С ней запрещено говорить. Иначе их обоих высекут. Но ведь можно смотреть, верно? Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто смотреть…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Запретная любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor Vetiti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913783) by [ReyloBrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit). 



Небеса изливают на землю свою скорбь. Капли дождя колотят крышу храма, а мир за его пределами утопает в воде.

Рей проводит ладонью по шее, смахивая капли влаги. Час уже поздний. Воздух тяжёл. Она спешно собирает оставленные прихожанами свёртки – подношения. Делая шаг, бросает взгляд на свои усталые ноги: её ногти окрашены в коралловый цвет, а кожаные сандалии стёрты: ремешки готовы вот-вот порваться. Вскоре она сядет и откроет все свёртки, представляя, о чём молили люди, оставившие свои дары.

Но за секунды до вечернего ритуала она слышит шлёпанье сандалий – несколько человек ступили на каменную плиту у входа. Она спешит назад, прячась в тайных нишах храма. Жрицы показываются на людях только во время церемоний, всё остальное время они должны оставаться вне поля зрения. Невидимые руки Богини.

В храм заходят мужчины – хорошо вооружённые стражники, и Рей хмурится: принести оружие в обитель Богини – значит нанести оскорбление. Но она ничего не может сделать, хрупкая девушка против нескольких мужчин. Они останавливаются у дверей, блокируя их своими телами, и только тогда она замечает гладиатора-чемпиона в боевых одеждах.

Хозяин позволил ему прийти и сделать подношение Богине перед завтрашней игрой, которая будет устроена в её честь. Он будет умолять её об услуге. Это в той же мере в интересах хозяина, сколько в интересах его бойца. Он – ценный товар, сытый и ухоженный. Он приносит своему господину хорошие деньги.

Эта ежегодная игра, где почитается сила Богини и проливается кровь мужчин в её честь, является одной из немногих причин, по которым Рей может покинуть храм. Но, несмотря на её скудные знания имён и лиц чемпионов, она знает, кто он. Узнаёт по росту и тёмному шлему.

Она его вспоминает.

Вспоминает гул тысяч голосов, поднявшийся над ареной, когда сухой ветер смахнул пыль ей в лицо, а жаркое солнце обрушилось на голову; смесь запахов свежего пота и запекшейся крови.

Вспоминает, как поднялись тяжёлые железные ворота, лязг металла и приветствие топавших ногами зрителей.

Вспоминает, как чемпион Кайло Рен вышел на палящий свет, как ярко сверкал его чёрный шлем, как тёмный плащ развевался с его шагами, как меч поднялся высоко к небу, когда толпа скандировала имя чемпиона.

С её места, высоко на стенах арены, сражавшиеся на песке пыльного стадиона походили на крошечные деревянные фигурки, которыми играют дети на улицах. И даже оттуда она видела, как гладиатор-чемпион возвышался над ними, на голову выше, с широким и сильным торсом.

Меч чемпиона с лёгкостью разрезал что воздух, что плоть, обагряя щит кровью, его руки и ноги блестели от пота. Он расправлялся с противниками проворно, беспощадно, убивая холодно и умело. Не заботясь о том, чтобы развлечь толпу представлением, он хотел закончить всё как можно быстрее.

Сейчас, спрятавшись за колонной и прижимаясь руками к холодному камню, Рей наблюдает, как он поднимается по ступеням храма и шагает к огромной статуе возлюбленной Богини. Всматривается в неё, затем опускается на одно колено, стягивая с головы шлем.

У Рей перехватывает дыхание.

Говорят, что он монстр – словно бык силён, как лев прыток, подобно волку кровожаден. Говорят, его мать возлежала со зверем, что его лицо – настоящее воплощение уродства: покорёженная плоть, рога и клыки. Вот почему он никогда не снимает свой шлем.

Но люди ошибаются.

В мерцающих отблесках свечей она видит полные алые губы, тёмные глаза, бледность его тела и гриву тёмных волос, густых и волнистых, падающих на плечи. Его скулы и подбородок словно мастерски выточены. Он – само произведение искусства, идеален в своих недостатках: черты его лица крупные и неправильные.

Склоняя голову, он шепчет молитву и опускает к ногам Богини маленький свёрток. Замолкает, опускаясь ещё ниже, сжимает лодыжки статуи, целуя каждый пальчик на её ногах.

Рей шумно дышит в тишине. Её щёки горят. Она наткнулась на нечто, чего не должна была видеть, нечто личное и сокровенное. Рей хочет уйти и спрятаться в глубинах храма, но её удерживает любопытство. Ей ещё не доводилось видеть кого-то столь великолепного, как он. Несмотря на шрамы, пересекающие тело гладиатора, и уродливый вид кожаного одеяния, она не может оторвать взгляд от его мускулистой груди, сильных рук и крепких ног. Он кажется скорее богом, чем человеком, и Рей ругает себя за греховную мысль.

Гладиатор встаёт, делает несколько шагов к выходу и вдруг замирает. Склоняет голову, его тело внезапно словно просыпается. Он стремительно поворачивается и ловит взгляд жрицы. Смотрит на неё. Рей глядит в его тёмно-карие глаза, и у неё перехватывает дыхание. На мгновение ей кажется, что он бросится к ней, повалит на пол и сожрёт. Но гладиатор удерживает Рей на месте своим взглядом, его лицо не выдаёт эмоций. Они стоят так – мгновение и целую вечность. И едва он отворачивается, она безудержно летит в пропасть.

***

Вокруг гладиатора лежат тела. Его грудь вздымается, знойный воздух наполняет лёгкие. Слюна обжигает рот металлическим привкусом, а горячие металлические доспехи жалят кожу. По лезвию его меча стекает и капает на пыльную землю кровь. Вокруг чемпиона ревёт толпа, и этот звук болезненно давит ему на подкорку. Противник падает перед ним, такой же измотанный, уже не в силах сделать что-либо ещё.

Гладиатор прикрывает глаза от полуденного солнца и смотрит на императорскую ложу. Спрятавшись от жары в тени, на троне восседает мужчина, а мальчик обмахивает его опахалом. Кайло ждёт решения правителя, едва ли волнуясь о том, жить побеждённому или умереть. Для него это не имеет значения. Жизнь мучительна, и в смерти не будет иначе.

Император раззадоривает толпу, поднимая руки, желая узнать мнение зрителей. У Кайло болит тело от усталости. Его взгляд лениво скользит по лицам людей, когда вдруг он замечает её, сидящую на трибуне с другими жрицами храма. Голова девушки покрыта тонкой тканью. Кайло знает: это она. Даже издалека он узнаёт этот проникновенный взгляд, цвет её глаз – ни лиственно-зелёный, ни землисто-карий. Она хрупкая, но лицо настороженное. Кайло под силу определить бойца по первому взгляду. Благодаря умению узнавать, кто готов сражаться, а кто – убегать, он выживал на протяжении долгих лет.

Толпа ревёт, и он переводит взгляд на императора. Палец поднят вверх. Противник переживёт этот день. Гладиатор снова глядит на девушку, и она кивает – едва склонив голову. Почти незаметно.

Внезапно он чувствует себя живым как никогда прежде.

***

Говорить со жрицами из храма Богини запрещено. Их жизни принадлежат ей, умы и тела – тоже. Они такие же рабы, как и он, хоть и служат другому хозяину.

Если он попытается с ней заговорить, если его поймают, их обоих высекут.

Он не может этого сделать. Но может увидеть её снова. Просто взглянуть, и всё. Она манит: Кайло уже давно никто и ничто так не интересовало. Это необычное чувство никак его не покидает.

Посмотреть, только посмотреть.

Хозяин, довольный наполнившим его кошелёк боем, с радостью позволяет гладиатору вернуться в храм, чтобы поблагодарить Богиню.

Поднимаясь на холм, Кайло беспокоится. Он идёт поздно, надеясь застать её, но на этот раз девушки в храме может и не быть.

Оставив стражников у дверей, он заходит вглубь храма и краем глаза замечает, как что-то промелькивает. Кайло идёт дальше, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам. Лёгкий бриз разносит по залам аромат свежих цветов и топлёного жира, слышится тихий звон колокольчиков. Он замечает скользнувшую мимо полоску ткани, едва различимые быстрые шаги, копну каштановых волос. Это она, Кайло не сомневается, но заставляет себя стоять на месте. Его не искусит желание найти её, последовать за девушкой в тень. Он повторяет это себе, даже когда делает шаг в сторону, твердит, что не пойдёт, но Кайло уже там, под арками, ищет её меж колонн.

Вблизи она ещё большее чудо, чем он представлял. Лёгкая ткань платья обвивает тонкую талию и небольшую грудь. Пряди волос падают на лицо и касаются плеч. Все изгибы её тела нежные и мягкие, нет грубых и острых черт. Должно быть, её кожа на ощупь гладкая, словно мрамор.

Она стоит, загнанная в угол, скрестив руки за спиной, и смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

Они ничего не говорят. Цена слишком высока, но в глазах жрицы Кайло с лёгкостью прочитывает невысказанные слова. Одиночество, страх, тоска, жажда. Он словно видит своё отражение.

Порка – всего лишь мелочь в сравнении с наказанием, которое ждёт за прикосновение к девушке, за её осквернение. Плата должна быть жестокой, ведь многие мужчины отдали бы целое состояние за возможность возлежать с девственной жрицей, поклявшейся остаться нетронутой, подобно Богине.

Он потеряет руку, потеряет свою жизнь, его погребут заживо в сухой земле вдалеке от города, где никто не услышит его крики.

И он думает, что рискнул бы ради неё, поцеловал сладкие губы и идеальную кожу. Но Кайло не жестокий человек. Его прикосновение погубит и её тоже: Богиня – безжалостная госпожа.

Пальцы дрожат, но он берёт себя в руки. Хочет уйти, как вдруг она говорит:

– Сними шлем, – бойко требует жрица, хотя её губы дрожат от страха. – Пусть Богиня увидит лицо человека, который осмелился приблизиться к её верной прислужнице.

Склонив голову от стыда, он стягивает с головы металлическую маску. Кайло не смыл с кожи липкую кровь, и сейчас чувствует себя недостойным и грязным перед этим божественным существом, от которого веет лёгким ароматом цветов, тогда как он – смердит. Кайло поднимает испуганные глаза: её взгляд дерзкий, невозмутимый, бесстрашный. Она знает, что делает? Знает, что сделают с ними?

– Это ты, – шепчет она. Кайло кивает.

Её рука тянется к нему, и он делает шаг назад.

– Это слишком опасно, – умоляюще говорит Кайло.

Она опускает руку.

– Тогда иди.

Кайло отчаянно сжимает шлем, жалея, что не является хозяином собственной жизни.

И уходит.

***

В этот вечер к нему приходит знатная женщина, патрицианка. Они платят хорошие деньги за то, чтобы провести вечер в его компании: одни приводят гладиатора в свои покои, другие предпочитают его мрачную камеру. Сегодняшняя – хочет прямо у его двери с железными прутьями, чтобы стражники снаружи могли их видеть и слышать.

Она проводит своими пальцами в драгоценных кольцах по его груди, оживляя в памяти совершённые днём убийства, и жадность женщины к его телу ясна. Она желает завладеть этим сильным созданием, показать, что неважно, насколько он силён: он будет делать то, чего захочется ей.

Патрицианка не просит его снять шлем. Они никогда не просят. Кайло знает, что о нём говорят. А сам думает о девушке. Женщина извивается, он вбивается в неё с отвращением и ненавистью к себе, но думает о девушке. Какой нежной она бы была, какой узкой, как смотрела бы ему в глаза и видела его настоящего.

Насладившись им, она уходит, оставив в подарок сочное мясо и фрукты. Он не касается их, передавая другим рабам. Его комната пуста, но удобна, и Кайло живёт в ней один. По крайней мере, у него есть кровать, теперь он чемпион и больше не спит на полу.

Но ему одиноко. Кайло давно усвоил: те, кто заводит друзей, погибают на арене. Каждый сам за себя. Поэтому ему не с кем поговорить, поделиться своими мечтами, вертящимися в голове мыслями, которые приведут его к смерти.

***

Рей не в силах выбросить из головы мысли о воине. Его глаза были полны страха, пусть на груди и алела кровь падших противников.

Ей не спится, поэтому она встаёт на рассвете, чтобы омыть ноги статуи Богини, покрытые сажей от храмовых свечей. Когда Рей заходит в зал, солнце поднимается над горизонтом, разливая золотые отблески по серому небу. На востоке, словно тёмное зеркало, сверкает море, а разросшийся у подножия холма город всё ещё спит. На западе она видит, как под солнечными лучами чернеет арена. Рей задаётся вопросом, там ли он, что делает, и надеется, что он тоже о ней думает.

Она так отчаянно его жаждет: девушка, у которой никогда не было ничего, кроме ежедневной однообразной рутины, и которую раньше не волновали лишения. Рей чувствует прежде незнакомую боль, желая запретный и одновременно ядовитый плод. И даже вкусив его, она не обретёт покоя.

Вычистив ноги Богини, Рей прячется в тени храма и наблюдает за прихожанами. Маленький ребёнок с золотыми кудряшками, держащий мать за руку, идущие близко друг к другу влюблённые, старушка с печатью времени на лице. У Рей никогда всего этого не будет. Она бы многое отдала за то, чтобы рассказать правду хоть одной живой душе. О том, что она желает большего, что Богиня требует слишком многого, что пустота пожирает её изнутри, разрастаясь всё больше день ото дня. Скоро от неё останется только оболочка.

Но ей некому рассказать. Не с кем разделить своё одиночество. Подобные мысли недостойны жрицы, греховно и неправильно стремиться к такому. Вечером она опускается на колени и прижимается лбом к полу храма, моля Богиню о прощении.

В этой битве смешанных чувств проходят дни. Она не в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности в храме, не высматривая его. Её взгляд постоянно устремляется к дверям, стоит услышать низкий голос или тяжёлые шаги. Каждый раз это не он, и Рей хочется плакать от разочарования.

Почему? На что она надеется? У него был шанс прижать её к стене и избавить от одиночества. Они были одни. Но он ушёл. Возможно, не желал её – тощую никому не нужную девчонку. Зачем она ему?

И всё же что-то в его глазах говорило Рей, что в действительности он хотел её, боролся со своей жаждой, стоя перед ней, втянутый в безмолвную борьбу с самим собой.

Быть желанной – другое, совершенно новое чувство. Никто и никогда не желал её прежде.

***

Тигр в отчаянии и голоден – сквозь свалявшийся мех просматриваются рёбра. Убийство несчастного создания не принесёт Кайло радости, как не приносят радости убийства вообще. Но и отвращения они у него не вызывают. Теперь он свыкся. Впервые отняв жизнь у другого человека, он затрясся, как осенний лист на сильном ветру. Пытался выбросить из головы мерзкие мысли, его вырвало. Но это было очень давно.

Животное машет своими огромными лапами, острыми, как ножи, когтями и опасными, похожими на кинжалы, клыками. Кайло уклоняется от большого зверя, перекатывается в сторону. Толпа ахает, но он этого не слышит. Слышит только своего противника – тот низко приседает, готовый наброситься. Когда тигр прыгает на него, Кайло отскакивает и вонзает меч в череп бедного зверя.

 _«По крайней мере, его страдания окончены»,_ – думает он, вынимая меч, и вдруг чувствует тянущую боль в плече, а челюсть его немеет. Сегодня на песок пролилась его собственная кровь.

Кайло сходит с арены, и кто-то посылает за его хозяином.

Старик Сноук глядит на него с беспокойством.

– Раной нужно заняться, – говорит он своему человеку, худощавому рыжему, пришедшему, как говорят, с севера, – иначе загноится, и он умрёт.

– К кому его отвести? – спрашивает тот.

– К жрице из храма Богини, – вмешивается Кайло, его лицо всё ещё скрыто под покорёженной маской.

– Они согласятся? – рыжий обращается к господину.

– Богиня даровала мне свою милость. Благословила. Они не посмеют мне отказать.

Хозяин кивает. Несомненно, он сделает пожертвование для жриц, чтобы те выходили его гладиатора. Богиня даёт им свою целительную силу, которой они поделятся с ним за плату.

– Отвези его туда, – приказывает Сноук.

Мужчина с огненными волосами говорит с верховной жрицей. Кажется, это тянется вечность. Кайло покидают силы, раны пульсируют, а зрение расплывается по краям. Наконец они заносят его внутрь и укладывают на деревянную кровать в боковой комнате храма, оставляя одного. Кровь размеренно капает на пол.

Когда она приходит, Кайло кажется, что он мёртв или ему снится сон. Это не может быть она, но так и есть. Он изо всех сил пытается сесть, и жрица опускается на колени подле него, ставя на пол миску с водой. Окунает ткань в ароматную жидкость и смачивает её, осматривая раны гладиатора.

Они не говорят ни слова; снаружи люди. Слышны их шаги и тихие разговоры. Она выпрямляется и снимает сломанный шлем с его головы. От резкой боли Кайло вздрагивает, а взгляд жрицы скользит по глубокой царапине, тянущейся от правого глаза до ключицы. Взяв за подбородок, она поворачивает голову Кайло в сторону и обводит порез влажными пальцами. Прикосновение лёгкое, почти неощутимое, почти невыносимое. Глаза Кайло медленно закрываются, и она помогает ему лечь снова, затем выжимает мокрую тряпку и тщательно промывает рану.

Лицо жрицы настолько близко, пока она занимается своим делом, что он чувствует лёгкое дыхание на своей щеке, и его рука соскальзывает с кровати к бедру девушки, сжимая, удерживая – Кайло не хочет, чтобы она его покинула. Она притворяется, что не замечает, не смахивая его руку, но и не отвечая на прикосновение. Просто продолжает усердно работать, хотя в какой-то момент её свободная рука ложится на его твёрдый живот. Время от времени она останавливается, чтобы сполоснуть грязную тряпку в тёплой воде, и снова продолжает. Глубже всего рана на ключице, но острее всего боль ощущается под глазом. Там жрица осторожно промывает, краснея, когда Кайло всматривается в её лицо.

– Как тебя зовут? – шепчет она так тихо, что он едва слышит.

– Кайло Рен.

– Нет. Я не об имени, которым они тебя назвали. О настоящем.

– Бен, – его рука скользит по бедру выше. – А ты?

– Рей.

– Как солнце.

Она кивает.

Его большой палец касается атласной кожи на внутренней стороне её бедра.

– Ты прекраснее солнца.

Она закатывает глаза, но улыбается и помогает ему сесть снова. Наматывает повязку на широкое плечо через подмышку, задевая пальцами кожу. Кайло вздрагивает от каждого касания и дышит всё чаще. Кончики её пальцев такие дразнящие и нежные.

– Я мечтал о тебе, – шепчет он ей в нежную кожу за ушком, в котором сверкает крошечная серебряная серьга. Кайло хотел бы поцеловать её там, и в шею, прямо под заколотыми прядями. Где кожа светлее, всегда затенённая от солнца.

Боль обжигает плечо, и комната перед его глазами расплывается. Это сон?

Кайло протягивает руку и хватает пальцами прядь её волос, поднося к губам и вдыхая её запах. Он закрывает глаза, всё вокруг начинает кружиться, и, когда он резко падает вперёд, Рей хватает его тяжёлое тело, усаживая ровно.

Открыв глаза, он видит её, обеспокоенную. Рука жрицы опускается ему на живот.

– Тебе нужно отдыхать, – говорит она, смотря прямо на наложенную повязку, стягивая узелки, – восстанавливать силы.

Он мрачно усмехается.

– Я делаю то, что приказывает мой хозяин. Гладиаторы не распоряжаются своим временем.

– Как и жрицы, – она поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Как и в прошлый раз, он может проникнуть прямо в её мысли и прочитать их. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы говорить с ней свободно, узнать о ней всё.

Кончики её пальцев всё ещё касаются повязки, и Кайло не смеет двигаться, боясь испортить момент.

Но отведённое им время всё равно ускользает, снаружи он слышит медленные шаги стражников.

Кайло накрывает её руки своими и крепко прижимает к груди, выражая всё невысказанное в этом отчаянном прикосновении.

Большего у них не будет. Последние песчинки времени высыпаются из рук Богини и разлучают их.

Рей вскакивает на ноги, забирая тряпку и миску, и спешит удалиться. За Кайло приходят стражники.

***

Сидя вечером в одиночестве, Рей смотрит на свои руки, на бедро, всюду, где они соприкасались кожей, где она ощущала жар его плоти. Ей кажется, что она едва ли не видит следы его касаний – видные одной только ей.

Прикосновение. Рей не помнит, чтобы её касались, хотя не сомневается, что кто-то держал её на руках ещё младенцем. Кем бы ни были эти люди, она не помнит ни их лиц, ни прикосновений. Все вокруг неё касаются друг друга, не придавая этому значения, не осознавая ценность.

Его касание разбудило плоть, и теперь Рей ощущает всё острее: царапающая ткань платья, тугие сандалии, натирающий руку браслет.

Она осознаёт, что её бросили здесь голодать. Дали еду и воду, но лишили прикосновений к другому человеку – теперь настолько же жизненно необходимых ей, как воздух.

Это слишком жестоко, и она проклинает Богиню долгими безмолвными вечерами, когда неистово натирает статую, вспоминая мрачное лицо гладиатора, его нежные пальцы и отчаянный голос.

– Как ты можешь отказывать мне в этом? – спрашивает она.

Рей идёт увидеться с верховной жрицей.

– Гладиатор вернётся, – сообщает она, – его раны нужно обработать повторно.

Его привозят в полдень. В храме много людей, спасающихся от жары. Рей мечется у дверей, держа поднос с банками в руках, почему-то нервничая, всё внутри неё бурлит. Отсюда она может незаметно за ним подглядеть. На вид он такой же взволнованный, сидит на кровати, упершись локтями в колени и беспокойно стуча ногой по полу.

Рей глубоко вздыхает и входит в комнату.

Он с надеждой поднимает голову. Плечи расслабляются, когда Кайло видит, что это она, и он снимает шлем.

– Рей, – беззвучно говорит он. Глубокая рана пересекает лицо, воспалённый рубец, красный и грубый, с ноющей коркой по краям.

 _«Повезло, что выжил»,_ – думает она, садясь рядом на кровати.

Рей указывает на повязку, и он кивает: она может коснуться его снова. Где-то глубоко внутри неё расцветает новое ощущение, а от предвкушения трясутся руки.

– Болит? – тихо спрашивает она, разматывая тонкие полоски ткани и отчётливо чувствуя стук его сердца подушечками пальцев.

– Нет, – говорит он, но вздрагивает, когда Рей тянет последний кусок повязки.

Она улыбается, тихо усмехнувшись, и качает головой.

– Обманщик.

Его лицо такое суровое, такое напряжённое, когда он наблюдает, как Рей открывает баночку и достаёт оттуда немного жира. Тёмные зрачки следят за каждым её движением, а радужки будто заколдованные: темнее в центре, а по краям бледнее, словно цвет растворяется в белом.

Когда Рей начинает осторожно наносить мазь на швы его раны, рука Кайло осторожно подбирается к ней и поглаживает бедро. Они оба дышат всё чаще.

В этот раз он небритый, и щетина покалывает. Рей задевает её ладонью и не в силах не провести пальцами по его щеке, вдоль подбородка к приоткрытым губам. Они – для неё нечто новое, более гладкие в сравнении с кожей. Рей оттягивает его полную нижнюю губу вниз, изучая взглядом зубы и тёмно-красные дёсны.

Кайло медленно смыкает губы, прихватывая её указательный палец. Поцелуй. Она чувствует дрожь – такую сильную, что трясётся и кровать.

Рей льнёт к нему, ощущая, как крепко он сжимает её бедро, и накрывает губы Кайло своими.

– Я так одинока, – Рей шепчет признание, неудержимое.

– Ты не одинока.

***

Проходят недели. Люди постятся, в храме толпа прихожан, желающих во что бы то ни стало быть услышанными Богиней. Она и воительница, и учёная, сочувствующая и жестокая, справедливая, но ревнивая. Богиня понимает, в чём прелесть сильного мужчины, и Рей неважно, что говорят люди. Ведь, поднимая глаза к неподвижному лицу своей Госпожи, всевидящего божества, знающего о её преступлениях и мыслях, она не чувствует её неодобрения или ярости.

Голод из-за отказа от пищи смешивается с голодом иного рода. Гладиатор. Она жаждет его увидеть. Когда-то в детстве, пока её не привели в храм, Рей жила на улицах. Она всё ещё помнит их, всё ещё знает, как незаметно пробраться по переулкам, словно крыса. Она сможет? Уйти и отыскать его прямо сейчас? Нет, это просто глупая фантазия, возникающая в её голове всякий раз, стоит Рей вспомнить его прикосновение.

Им придётся подождать, когда Богиня предоставит им другую возможность.

Пост заканчивается пиром и празднеством. Впереди новые игры, поэтому она ждёт его в храме допоздна.

В ночь, когда он приходит, стоит жара. Стражники ждут у дверей храма, наслаждаясь прохладным бризом, окутывающим вершину холма.

Сначала он подходит к Богине, оставляя подношение и падая к её ногам.

– Бен, – шепчет жрица, и его имя разносится эхом по храму.

Чёрный шлем починен, и сейчас гладиатор снимает его, оставляя в сохранности у ног Богини. Затем делает шаг и находит Рей, следуя за девушкой в тёмные глубины храма.

Пламя одинокой свечи танцует низко на полу, их тени, длинные, вытянутые, стремительно движутся навстречу друг другу.

В темноте его кожа переливается, словно лунный свет, а свежий шрам походит на трещину в мраморе.

– Теперь я на самом деле уродливый монстр, как все и считают, – говорит он.

Поднявшись на носочки, Рей прижимается губами к заживающей ране.

– Ты не человек. Они правы, но не вполне. Твоя мать возлежала с богом, а не со зверем. Для человека ты слишком прекрасен.

Он смеётся.

– Это ты скорее похожа на божество, – хватая Рей за руки, он притягивает её ближе. – Если нас поймают…

– Мне всё равно.

Он расстилает свой плащ на каменном полу. Рей расстёгивает платье и ослабляет пояс, позволяя тонкой ткани соскользнуть с тела. По форме её груди походят на персики.

– Рей, – шепчет он, протягивая руку, и прослеживает пальцем по груди до возбуждённого соска под цвет её губ, растирая между пальцами.

Она издаёт тихий стон, и он заглушает его поцелуем, завлекая в объятия.

Затем Рей отступает и ложится на плащ, обнажённая. Сняв пояс, тунику и сандалии он ложится рядом, скользит руками ниже, пока её губы не начинают трепетать от желания. Она целует его, отчаянно пытаясь унять охватившую тело дрожь, хочет попробовать его на вкус, прихватить зубами полные губы.

Не говоря ни слова, он касается кудрей меж её бёдер, затем распухших влажных губ и, наконец, нетронутого входа. Он знает, как удовлетворить женщину, проникает внутрь пальцем, прижимаясь основанием запястья к чувствительному комочку нервов.

Она изо всех сил старается молчать, но извивается и дрожит, а её рука вцепляется ему в живот. Он нежен, она – груба; её касания дикие и неистовые, его – осторожные и умелые. Он доводит её почти до безумия, она сжимается вокруг длинных пальцев от нужды, шёпотом молит взять её, пока его не покидает самообладание. Прижав её тонкие руки над головой, он забирается сверху, раздвигая бёдра своими и прижимаясь возбуждённой плотью к её животу.

– Ты уверена? – спрашивает он.

– Пожалуйста! – умоляет Рей, приподнимая бёдра и направляя его внутрь, наконец ощущая себя наполненной. Поначалу из-за растяжки она сжимает зубы, но он терпелив, ждёт, пока Рей к нему привыкнет, шепчет на ухо ласковые слова и целует влажными губами шею, пока она не расслабляется. Рей поражена тем, что их тела идеально сливаются воедино, как плотно она его сжимает, насколько глубоко внутри он ощущается.

В его глазах Рей видит всё, чего когда-либо желала, всё, что ей необходимо. В них изумление и трепет, словно он не верит, что это происходит на самом деле. Она тоже это чувствует. Рей никогда не думала, что такое возможно, что существует нечто, способное поглотить её без остатка.

Поначалу он толкается неглубоко, убеждаясь, что она способна его принять, поэтому двигается размеренно. И по его лицу Рей может сказать, что он сдерживается.

– Сильнее, – просит она, обвивая его ногами и прижимая к себе, заставляя войти глубже.

Он издаёт мучительный стон.

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

– Мне хорошо.

Рей стонет, и его губы покрывают беспорядочными поцелуями шею, одна рука крепко сжимает грудь. Он врезается в неё, жёстко и неистово, каждый раз задевая точку, из-за которой она едва ли не визжит.

Теперь они оба чувствуют отчаяние. Разочарование, тоска, желание переполняют их, свободно вырываясь наружу. Он прижимает её к полу, видит, как она достигает пика, выкрикивая его имя. Они шумят, их безумные стоны разносятся по храму, словно звон колокола. Ей всё равно. Пронизывающие её чувства настолько сильны, что Рей не сомневается: она уже умерла.

***

Одного раза со жрицей было недостаточно. Овладевая ею, он надеялся выбросить из головы мысли о ней, но девушка проникла ему в душу, забралась в сердце.

Его никогда не волновала собственная жизнь. А теперь он жаждет прожить её с ней. Но как?

Он должен завоевать свою свободу. Объявлены игры в честь дня рождения матери императора. Если он угодит императору и его матери, его наградят свободой.

Он несколько дней обдумывает, как это сделает. Ему придётся устроить прежде невиданное представление. Продемонстрировать навыки, силу и скорость. Ночью в своей комнате он оттачивает движения, держа в руках воображаемый меч, атакуя пустое пространство вокруг себя. Стражники собираются у двери, наблюдают, аплодируют странному зрелищу, и он знает, что добьётся успеха.

Когда приходит время, он убивает людей как ничтожный скот. Дразнит и мучает. Толпа охвачена жаждой крови, гул на арене такой громкий, что, должно быть, его слышат сами боги. Если они тоже наблюдают, если он помолится им, они помогут?

Он перерезает горло последнему мужчине, тот падает на колени, кровь хлещет фонтаном из артерии на шее. Гладиатор делает шаг вперёд, добивая мужчину взмахом меча и поднимая отрубленную голову на показ зрителям.

Люди радостно кричат. Он отбрасывает голову в сторону и падает на колени перед императором. Внешне бесстрашный воин, но сердце его выпрыгивает из груди, отдаваясь стуком в горле, а внутри всё скручивается в узел.

Император полагается на решение своей матери, которая вглядывается в фигуру воина. Она встаёт и выходит на свет из тени. Трибуны замолкают, и он слышит собственное хриплое дыхание.

Толпа перешёптывается, пока мать императора, завёрнутая в фиолетовые муслиновые одежды, разглядывает павших. Она поднимает голову к людям.

Он крепко зажмуривается, напряжённо сжимая челюсти, и молится Богине.

– Я прошу только одного, – молит он шёпотом. – Пожалуйста!

Она здесь, в этом ветерке? Обходит на цыпочках тела убитых? Опускает руку на его плечо, едва касаясь? Это её голос шепчет что-то матери императора?

Возможно.

Женщина указывает на рабыню рядом с собой, затем поднимает над головой деревянный меч, широко расправляя ладонь – жест свободы.

Он с облегчением выдыхает, а по его щекам, скрытым под шлемом, текут жгучие слёзы.

***

Пояс на её талии сидит всё теснее. Никто пока не заметил. Рей приспускает платье чуть свободнее, чувствуя странное трепетание в животе.

Когда правда откроется, она не расскажет, чьего ребёнка носит. Гладиатор теперь свободный человек, оставивший город далеко позади. Рей не позволит им снова запереть его в клетке.

Если бы речь шла о ней одной, Рей нашла бы яд и покончила с жизнью, пока её не отняли. Но, может, ребёнку позволят жить, и он станет даром Богини для какой-нибудь бездетной пары.

Поэтому она живёт дальше. Подметает пол храма, пока осеннее солнце погружается в подземный мир, и тушит свечи подушечками пальцев. Огонь обжигает кожу с гневным шипением, испуская слабые ленты дыма, извивающиеся в сумерках.

Снаружи – серое небо, освещаемое молнией, дождь заливает склоны холма. В храме пусто и холодно.

Рей слышит шлёпанье сандалий у входа, когда открывается тяжёлая дверь.

Это гладиатор, теперь в одеянии свободного человека, без шлема, с открытым лицом и влажными чёрными волосами.

Он протягивает ей свою руку.

– Идём со мной.


End file.
